1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bird house assembly. In particular, the invention pertains to such an assembly including a housing having a sidewall connected with a deck wall. The housing is configured for coupling with a support member for suspension above a support surface and includes a locking connection tongue for connecting the sidewall to the deck wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Birds are usually welcomed guests at a person's property. Their calls to each other provide entertainment and their colors and markings can be pleasing to the eye. More importantly, birds typically consume insect pests, which facilitates insect-free entertaining outdoors and prevents the spread of disease by insect carriers.
For such reasons, bird houses are often constructed and placed in such a manner to attract birds to a property for nesting purposes. For example, it is a popular practice in North America to erect apartment-style nesting boxes to attract the purple martin (classified as Progne subis). The purple martin is known for its ability to feed on the wing and consume vast quantities of insects. Being a gregarious and highly colonial species of bird, the purple martin is instinctively lured to manmade, multi-compartmented structures, which are accepted in lieu of tree cavities, their natural nesting sites.
The prior art discloses a variety of multi-compartmented housing structures for accommodating the purple martin and other species of birds. The bird houses of the prior art are typically constructed of wood or a light metal (e.g., aluminum) and can involve complicated and time-consuming assembly in order to place the finished structure in service. Such bird houses are often very expensive and may require periodic painting and other maintenance to maintain the attractive appearance of the bird house.